battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Amiens
Amiens is a map that appears in Battlefield 1.Maps of Battlefield 1 - Battlefield.com - Retrieved June 12, 2016 The map is set during the Battle of Amiens in 1918, which began the Allies' Hundred Days Offensive which would eventually lead to the end of World War I. The map features the United Kingdom and German Empire factions opposing one another. Overview Amiens is an uncommonly dense and expansive urban map. Buildings fairly resemble those seen in Seine Crossing from Battlefield 3, while the map layout echoes Bridge at Remagen from Battlefield 2142. The level of existing destruction is similar to the Battlefield 3: Aftermath expansion. Although aircraft are not available to either team, various planes will pass overhead throughout the battle, while barrage balloons can help with map orientation. Notre-Dame d'Amiens cathedral and the Parc Saint-Pierre may occasionally be seen in the distance. Behemoth The Behemoth is the Armored Train. It runs underneath two bridges, dividing the map diagonally into two sections. Control Points show/hide Railway Passage A small train station with a collapsed foot bridge that would extend to the western side of the tracks. The tracks and a street alongside it lead back to the initial German deployment. Parish Ruin A gutted church on the eastern side. Some collapsed roofs in this area can be ascended, but are also destructible. Howitzer Battery Wrecked British howitzers at the edge of the zone of destruction. Many of the standing walls contain portions of second-story floors, providing elevated firing positions. The rubble also creates undulating terrain. Pont Neuf Square A set of trolley cars and an isolated three-story building stand in the middle of Pont Neuf Square. The building's attic has a single window looking towards the railway. A gallery towards the railway offers ground-level cover, while gutted buildings (containing a heavy machine gun) give second-story access into Pont Neuf. Machine Gun Flat A three story structure at one corner of East Bridge, with a heavy machine gun looking out from the angled window. A second-story passageway leads through Pont Neuf, rubble flowing down to railway level, and a 45° bend towards Plaza Ruin. A destroyed section of town lies across the street, leading further on to the Train Yard. Pont Neuf Midway along the map, the railway crosses under two large bridges. Two sets of buildings face each other across the railway, some with toppled facades. Plaza Ruin A triangular plaza with a destroyed building. A pair of buildings with second-story access adjoin, and a third building contains a second-story platform. All three contain small passageways, one leading towards the map edge through to Parish Ruin. Long lanes extend back to the tracks near Railway Passage, the Parish Ruin area, and towards a bend leading to East Bridge. West Bridge Despite the name, West Bridge is set to the east of its twin. It connects Pont Neuf Square to an open area of town. Both West and East Bridge can be taken from railway level, and have pockets where infantry can hide. At bridge level, the short walls can be eroded, further reducing cover to positions fairly easily watched from surrounding buildings. East Bridge As above, East Bridge is to the west of West Bridge. Areas of the Command Post, an isolated two-story building, and the street near Back Alley give British vantage. Germans can cover the bridge from Machine Gun Flat and the ruins across the street. East Bridge connects Plaza Ruin to Depot. Command Post Command Post is at one corner of a triangular area on the north side of Pont Neuf, with East Bridge at the sharp corner, and the railway continuing on to the Train Yard. Back Alley Back Alley is a busy off-street crossing, with second-story balconies and many exits. It lies north of Command Post. Depot Depot is enclosed in a cluster of buildings north of Pont Neuf. Streets from the bridges run alongside, and narrow alleys cross between them. Train Yard The lone rail-level objective on the British side of town. Unused train cars are parked on side rails. A pair of office buildings stand alongside, with rubble ramps leading up towards Place Longueville Place Longueville A large building with two large hallways connecting a pair of galleries at each end. The northern side contains a park, with a lone building at the northeast corner. The southern courtyard continues toward the railway. Small Game Modes Combat takes place between Pont Neuf Square, the Howitzer Battery, and Plaza Ruin. All three are open areas connected by various narrow passageways. The map is extended to Railway Passage, East Bridge, and Parish Ruin. Conquest Amiens has a symmetric layout for Conquest, with the bridges forming the midline. Equipment Each team has access to one heavy armor and one armored car at their deployment. An additional tank will spawn at the flag closest to the team's deployment. FK 96 field guns can be found at flags A, C, D, and two at F. Rush Rush takes place in five sectors, taking a more westerly path through the city. Sector 1 Objective A is on an exposed ledge overlooking the Howitzer Battery. Objective B is in a back room of the Railway Passage station. The Parish Ruin area is inbounds, offering a wide flank route. Sector 2 Objective A is in the ruined Plaza, set against the west-side building. Objective B is near the passageway leading to Pont Neuf Square. The telegraph is set in and more easily defended from the German side. Sector 3 Sector 3 objectives are hidden in the cluster of buildings between the bridges, and to the south of the railway. Objective A is midway along the path between exposed rooms at the railway, and can potentially be watched by the British across the railway. Objective B is in an open alley, accessible from the street that crosses over East Bridge. Sector 4 German forces now cross the railway to the British-held side of town. Objective A is hidden in the yard behind Command Post. Objective B is in a Back Alley building, at foot of a staircase, visible from a passageway to a northern street. Sector 5 The British make a last stand at Place Longueville. Objective A is in the park center, and objective B is in the palace on the courtyard side. Operations Amiens is the second and last map of the Kaiserschlacht in Operations The German Empire attacks the defending British Empire from the southeast. Sector 1 Battle commences in a heavily demolished part of town, following an artillery bombardment. German forces advance from the south. British forces deploy from an area near Pont Neuf Square. Sector 2 British forces retreat west into the partially standing structures of Pont Neuf near the railway. Attackers have access to the railway itself, potentially allowing for rear attacks on flag defenders. Sector 3 German forces advance across the railway into standing sections of the city. They have three objectives to capture in this sector. Sector 4 The ultimate objectives of the operation are the Train Yard and adjacent Place Longueville, which will allow the Germans to supply further attacks into French territory. Trivia *Occassionally, civilian's screams can be heard on this map, when shooting into some buildings. *Several Gotha G.IV bombers are seen flying over the map, however they are not solid objects. References ru:Амьен (карта) Category:Maps of Battlefield 1